Existing content protection mechanisms, such as High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) 2.0, provide digital copy protection approaches for digital audio and video content (A/V content) transmitted between devices in digital systems. Such mechanisms attempt to prevent copy of such A/V content. However, mechanisms such as HDCP 2.0 impose very strict requirements on frame exchanges for protected content.